Before Bella
by LolaWorld
Summary: This is a short story involving Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmet and Edward. It involves Carlisle spanking Rosalie and then a detailed love scene between Rosalie, Emmet and Edward. Mature audience only!


**This short story has spanking and a detailed love scene involving three lovers. This story is rated for VERY MATURE EYES ONLY) (I do not own any part of Twilight)**

"Rosalie, get in my study right now young lady," demanded Carlisle! Rosalie and Emmet were sitting on the second level of the house when they heard their father's mandatory request. Rosalie looked at Emmet and gave him a look that she knew she had to face the music but was very hesitant. Emmet squeezed Rosalie's hand and without saying a word reassured her it would be okay. Rosalie gave out a small sigh, got up from the couch and at human pace walked to Carlisle's study passing Edward on the way. Edward saw the look in his sister's eyes and read her thoughts. Edward gave her a sympathetic look as he often had a visit over Carlisle's lap and knew too well the sting of his hand.

Rosalie knocked softly on Carlisle's door and she heard, come in, from the other side. Rosalie knew exactly why her father called her in. She had a bit of a tantrum earlier in class when she didn't like the grade she received on her latest essay in English. Rosalie tried to be calm with her English teacher, Ms Thurman; but, it didn't last long when Ms Thurman wouldn't change the grade after Rosalie's plea. Rosalie threw her essay on the ground, called her teacher a huge bitch and stormed out of class. The moment she stepped out of class she regretted it, she knew Ms Thurman would call Carlisle and he would not be happy. "Do you know why I called you in here," asked Carlisle? To play it safe Rosalie tried the innocent act at first just in case Ms Thurman hadn't called due to a sudden breakthrough of a really cool teacher just hiding deep inside. "No daddy, why," Rosalie asked as angelically as she could? With an eyebrow lifted due to his daughters obvious attempt to get on his good side; "Ms Thurman called me and told me how you acted up in class today." Carlisle got up from his chair and walked in front of his desk to lean against it while Rosalie was standing in front of him. "You know I always pride myself on being a fair and just father, so tell me, what is your side of the story," asked Carlisle? Rosalie proceeded to explain that she felt her essay was worth an A and not a lousy B-. She explained what made it worse was that Ms Thurman just seemed to refuse to even really listen to her and didn't give her the time of day. Carlisle admitted Ms Thurman could have treated her a bit nicer but, regardless, Rosalie should never have had a tantrum and especially be disrespectful as she was to her teacher. Rosalie lowered her head, she knew what she did was wrong and really had no case whatsoever to justify why she didn't deserve to be punished. "Alright young lady, I think we both know you have earned yourself a spanking," commented Carlisle. "Yes daddy," Rosalie said too softly for any human to hear but Carlisle heard her loud and clear.

Carlisle leaned from off of his desk and took Rosalie by the hand and led her over to the couch he had in his study. Carlisle sat down and left Rosalie standing in front of him for a moment. With a flick of his fingers Carlisle had unsnapped Rosalie's off white corduroy hip huggers and pulled them down to her knees; exposing a light pink ruffle lined pair of panties. Carlisle then guided Rosalie over his lap and proceeded to warm up her bottom with a few smacks over her panties still covering her firm young bottom. Once Carlisle felt the warm-up timed out, without warning, pulled Rosalie's panties down to the middle of her smooth tight thighs. Carlisle never had any doubt just how beautiful Rosalie was but looked at her through a father's eyes and therefore did not feel any sexual attraction towards her. The spanking on Rosalie's bare bottom became very intense. Rosalie was squirming on her father's lap, begging him to stop. "Daddy, please, I'm sorry, I promise to be a good girl," pleaded Rosalie. Carlisle gave Rosalie's beautiful bottom a few more smacks then just as quickly as it started, it ended. Carlisle wasn't going to extend this spanking due to the fact it was just a tantrum and no one was actually in any real danger. Nevertheless Rosalie's bottom was stinging and she was sobbing as her father pulled up her panties then pants and just cuddled her in his arms. He knew that she was sorry and felt no need to really lecture her. A little time passes and Rosalie begins to calm down in her father's arms. "I'm sorry I had to spank you but what you did was disrespectful and you know that is not allowed," explained Carlisle. "I know daddy and I am really sorry," whispered Rosalie. It was melting Carlisle's heart. Rosalie can be so feisty and moody but when she lets her guard down and brings out her vulnerable, sweet natured side, Carlisle just adores her little girl that much more. With that Carlisle gives Rosalie a big hug and kisses her on her forehead and asks her to go back down with her brothers as he still has a lot of patient files to go through. Rosalie smiled and hugged Carlisle back knowing all was forgiven. As Rosalie closed Carlisle's door behind her she realized why she really had her little tantrum in school. She was a sexually frustrated. She and Emmet had a very active sex life; but, every now and then Rosalie had this really kinky, wild side to her that just had to be taken care of. Rosalie couldn't ignore her sexual urges any longer. Granted, the spanking she just received did tame her a tad but she knew it wouldn't last long if she didn't get what she _really_ needed. Rosalie rent on a hunt to track down her lover.

Rosalie found Emmet with Edward in Edwards's room. Edward was showing Emmet the newest CD he just picked up. Both brothers' turned around to see the burning desire Rosalie was carrying in her eyes. Neither Emmet nor Edward was strangers to this look. Unbeknown to the rest of the family the three of them had an extra special bond that they never let on to anyone else. It certainly wasn't a common every day activity but every other month or so this really wild seductive woman inside Rosalie just had to come out and play. Even though the Cullen family wasn't your typical family it still wasn't a whore house as Carlisle would call it. They were brothers, sisters, father and mother. They also each had a special mate as they weren't born into the human world as actual brothers and sisters. Outside of that, Carlisle made it very clear that any sex outside of each couples' actual relationship was forbidden in his house. Carlisle was very traditional that way and expected his vampire children to be as well. Regardless, Rosalie just couldn't live for eternity and ignore her true sexual desires. Rosalie wasn't loose in any way. It's just a passion that grew inside and with years of trust she developed to have two lovers over only one.

The three of them were thankful that Esme, Jasper and Alice had gone hunting and wouldn't be back until the following day. They also knew that when Carlisle was working he was pretty focused on his work. The three of them simply had to be as quiet as possible as not to alert their father of any sexual misbehavior. Rosalie shut Edwards's bedroom door and stood there and gave her brother's a sexy little strip tease. Her freshly spanked bottom was still steaming hot but her lovely little honey pot was boiling over. Emmet, being her primary lover walked over to Rosalie first and without saying a word kissed Rosalie softly on the lips. Their kiss grew stronger with each passing moment. Emmet didn't hesitate to caress every beautiful curve of Rosalie's body. Rosalie practically tore all of Emmet's clothes off and threw him on the bed exposing her little red bottom. Edward couldn't help but suddenly jump back a little knowing just how much that spanking must have hurt. Rosalie stopped kissing her burly man long enough to look up and gesture for Edward to join them. Edward did not hesitate and quickly undressed. Edward was as careful as he could be to not make a single sound. He knew Carlisle wouldn't abandon him but he would certainly not go unpunished. Appearing suddenly by Emmet's and Rosalie's side he began to kiss Rosalie deep and hard. Doing so made his shaft rock hard and ready. As Rosalie was already on top of Emmet he waited for her to place his cock inside of her first. Rosalie couldn't contain her urges much longer and knew the boys felt the same. She slid her soaking wet honey pot onto Emmet's thick, rock hard shaft. Doing so she began to ride him just like a cowgirl should. Until Rosalie gave the okay, Edward simply caressed the beautiful creature in front of him and didn't forget to tease her bottom just a little. Rosalie jolted a bit when Edward gave her bottom a playful smack. The pain was instant but suddenly turned into unbridled passion. Rosalie mouthed to Edward, "Now, take me now." Edward made sure to soften the entrance with a side order of K.Y. and warmed Rosalie up with one then two fingers. Moments later Edward and Emmet had eye contact, with that, Emmet gave him a wink as Edward positioned himself on top of his lover and proceeded to enter his sister in an entry that was currently not vacant. As Edward slid gently inside, Rosalie's entire body went electric. To feel both of her lovers in her at once was almost too much to control for much longer. Both young men loved sharing their sister this way and it only made the climb to their climax grow that much faster. The three of them were in perfect unison as this was not their first ride with one another. The tension was building higher and higher. Rosalie wanted to scream and Edward heard her thoughts and quickly covered her mouth as he continued to glide in and out of that well spanked little bottom of hers. Edward leaned over to Rosalie's and positioned his mouth right next to her ear so he could whisper the softest of whispers, "You are a very naughty little girl," Edward teased. Those words shot Rosalie to the top and with that she began to buck Emmet's as if she was an untamed horse. Edward slowed his pace and just stayed with Rosalie's motion as to not falter the pattern. Harder, deeper, closer went Rosalie's thrusts when finally her white honey exploded all over Emmet's hard shaft. Emmet loved how it felt, it was the only time ever as a vampire he felt anything warm. Rosalie knew the boys needed to release and let them both do what they needed. Edward drew himself away from Rosalie and maintained his erection with the palm of his hand while he watched Emmet flip their sister over and just have his way with her. Emmet was pumping in and out of Rosalie so fast and just like that he made it to the top and released his love into his sweet angel with horns. He gave Rosalie and big passionate kiss before adjusting his-self out and away to make room for Edward. Emmet gave Edward the okay and as if Edward was wearing an invisible cowboy hat he nodded in appreciation. Rosalie's honey pot was still warm. Edward's thrusts weren't nearly as hard as Emmet's. Edward was slower but deeper, closer. This went on for only moments before he joined his siblings in absolute satisfaction of release.

(I know the sex scene is a bit cheesy, I purposely made it sound a bit like a good old fashioned cheesy novel. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it.)


End file.
